


A Lack of Color

by BunnyAdventures



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyAdventures/pseuds/BunnyAdventures
Summary: An idea sprang to me during reading so many great pieces of work, I decided to write some things out. What if one had been reincarnated with some of their memories into the Naruto-verse? This is just a small project that seems interesting! So far I have no idea where this will go, neither do the rest of the characters.





	1. Year 1:

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first dabble into fanfiction, this is not meant to be taken seriously and I am using this as a way to practice for writing! I am willing to take suggestions and criticism for this little project and prefer ideas for future chapters.  
> The title is subject to change, but I ended up using one of the songs I was listening to during brainstorm sessions.  
> Anyway, I'm not sure how long this will last or how much time I will invest, but if you're here, I hope you enjoy!

_The flash of light before darkness surrounded my being was almost a distant memory. I don't know how long I had been wrapped in this feeling of tar, feeling small rushes of wind pass by every so often._   
_I realized I didn't need to breathe but it seemed if I didn't fill my lungs with something, they would begin to collapse._   
_In and out, I focused on every breath, thinking I would count to one hundred before I tried to open my eyes. My body rocked slightly as if sitting on top of a wave. Perhaps I was at sea, being lulled under without care. How did I get to the sea, I wondered briefly. I wasn't by any body of water a few moments ago. Where had I been?_

_A soft whisper broke my concentration at forty-six breaths, "follow this one if you would like,"_

_"Where are we going?" I called out but my own voice sounded foreign. A memory pressed against my chest, yes. My voice was light and bubbly before. It sounded strangled against the confines of the darkness._

_"Out." The whisper seemed further away and I began my struggle._

_The unknown presence I had grown accustomed to started fading quickly. Panic burst against my chest and I tried to scream, "wait! Wait please don't leave me."_   
_"I am here, Little one." The voice boomed against my eardrums and I cried out in pain. The black prison released its hold on me like a child giving up their favorite toy._

_"I need to get out," I screamed finally. "I need to leave. I have a family."_

_"You had a family." The voice, more familiar now whispered. "Remember your past self, This one will guide you."_

My first memory I could recall perfectly was sitting against a small chair, mush being presented. "This is gross. Why do I need to be fed?" I wanted to yell I could do it myself but my eyes turned to a mass of fur on my lap.

"Cat!" Someone above me called, shooing the dark shape off my lap. It didn't budge, only placing a tiny paw against the offending utensil.

"That's not a cat, love. That's a bakeneko." A warm voice vibrated in my ears and it soothed my anger instantly.  
"That's not good." I knew the words but could not piece them together. The foreigner sighed and continued, "it may get bored with our daughter yet."

"This bakeneko will not." A deep baritone pushed through my mind. "We crossed together."

"Crossed?" I managed to choke out but that words were jumbled. This earned a satisfactory coo from the two people who shifted into my view.

_Exhaustion hit my small frame and panic settled into my core. I didn't want to eat. I wanted to go home. I needed to find my home. My eyes dropped as my body shifted to a warm embrace. I don't remember being this small._   
_My last thought took me to slumber as I struggled to clench the cat against my frame._

The next clear memory I had was a scream piercing into my eardrums. The warm voice I recalled sounded crazed, humiliated and weak.  
Beginning to cry I tried to find my familiar hold on anything physical. "This one is here."

The cat from before soothed my crying instantly and I blinked in confusion. "What is happening?"

"Our family was attacked. We will flee, Little one." It assured me but something cold grasped at my small arms.

Crying again but this time from pain, my lungs filled and emptied in a wail, "Don't put me back in the dark."

_Yet into the dark I went. Every so often I heard soft assurances from the familiar cat but I couldn't recall what was said. At times fear would clutch me tightly and other times I fell into a blissful unawareness that clouded my judgment._   
_Light filtered through, breaking me out of the sticky tar that kept me bound. Blinking groggily as I fought to get out, hopefully for the last time, my eyes squinted against the harshness._

"There you are." A weak voice snapped me out of my daze. "We thought you were gone."  
Deep grey eyes met mine in wonder and immediately I felt comforted. Whoever this woman was, I knew her. In her strong arms, she grasped me tightly to her. Protesting with a mouth full of fabric, her weathered hands circled my back.

"Cat." Attention snapped away from the comfort as I squirmed, looking around for my companion.

"Your lord is here." His voice resonated deep within my chest and my worry subsided.

"This kitty hasn't left your side since....since you arrived." Tears fell freely from her as she gently placed me in a small bassinet.

The bakeneko leaped onto the edge, finally content I was aware. With a stretch, he lazily flopped into an open side of the bed eyes never leaving the old woman in front of us.

"What happened?" My voice gurgled while my gaze scanned the cat in curiosity.

"You were placed back in the dark for protection." He said simply. I pursed my lips in annoyance. That didn't answer anything. The cat went on after a moment. "You will go back to the dark. You will sleep. Your lord demands it."

"Will you be with me?" My foreign voice babbled as spit flew out of my mouth.  
He finally turned his gaze from the sobbing woman, orange eyes locked onto mine and I knew the answer.

_Counting again with each breath, the tar was not as vicious. The rocking of the bassinet became black waves under my body. Sometimes I swayed. Sometimes I rocked._   
_Other moments I could feel wind brushing past my face, cold or hot. Everything seemed to blur together as I counted._

_"Thirty... thirty-one.." time passed differently in the darkness. Although I wasn't afraid, I knew the cat was with me somewhere close by._

_"Yuuki." The name burst through the darkness and I understood. "Your lord is Yuuki." He would not speak for another hundred breaths._

_How long would I be kept here? Would I travel listlessly again on the sea? I grew fond of the cold wind and waves as it continued without faltering. Memories muddled in front of me, some my own from my current body. Those that were more vivid showed larger hands, reaching towards me. I heard music and laughter but as quickly as it came, it disappeared as the dark took hold._


	2. Year 5:

The dark had not lasted as long this time, at least not as the first. I struggled against a tightly bound yukata, dark grey and white filled my vision as I tugged slightly at the obi. "Fuu-chan! Don't you dare pull that." My grandmother's stern tone caused me to stop my fidgeting.

"Will Yuuki-sama go with me?" I asked in return but the look I had been given by both demon and grandmother spoke volumes.

"I know you are...used to Bakeneko-sama going with you, but today you must start this journey alone," Kana replied, her dark eyes seemed far as if she were repeating this. I knew she had to have, as I learned my mother and father were both shinobi. I hadn't remembered much from my time in the darkness, but what I could it had been of love and warmth and to survive.  
I spoke honestly, "I'm scared."

The light came back to her eyes as the cat padded over to me. While Kana knew the demon would never hurt her or the child, she still feared the cat more than anything. At least, that's what Yuuki had told me once, I remembered. His eyes lingered, ever unblinking at the woman.  
"There's no reason to be scared, Fuu-chan. Your mother wore the exact same yukata when she went to the academy." Kana smiled proudly, adjusting the obi I had messed with earlier. She kept her sadness locked away and I started to sniffle, "...Yuuki-sama and I will be there to drop you off and pick you up."  
  
This lightened my mood and I felt the restive demon beside me relax. "You won't be late?"

"When have I ever!" The woman scolded with a grin as she patted my head. It was an instant, but she thought better than touching the cat.

I pursed my lips in defeat, "The yukata is tight."

"We can't have you lose your yukata and obi on the first day of school, can we?" She chided and kneeled down. "Here, take your lunch, we'll walk to the academy now."

Yuuki gave a small purr only I could hear as he leaped into my arms. The bakeneko was heavy, but I didn't complain. I had half a mind to think he'd put me back in the dark.

"Your lord would not." His voice cut through the silence as we stepped out of the small cottage. This caused Kana to freeze as she shut the door.

"I still worry," I mumbled into his fur as I hugged the demon tighter. Yuuki turned his head slightly towards me but thought better of responding. Instead, he closed his eyes mechanically and we began our walk.  
It took forty-five minutes to reach the academy entrance and my heart began to pound in my chest.

_Memories blurred and the Academy shifted into a white building with heavy glass doors. "Maaaaa!" The voice yelled. "I got it!" The reflection in the glass showed a small but distorted human, shrugging their shoulders against a heavy backpack._

The vision faded as quickly as it had come and I blinked away tears. That was a past life. Yuuki had seen it as well but gave no impression on it. Once he had said that remembering a past life was rare, but remembering many as I did was deemed exceptional. That was a reason he had wanted to guide me in this life, purely for curiosity's sake.

A tall man with a large scar across his nose opened the doors for the students trickling in. Kana and I stood close together in the classroom as other families did the same. "Kana-san!" Another older woman gestured over to her and a younger man.

"Hello," Kana brightened as she took ahold of my hand, guiding me over to others in the group. "It's nice to see you, Emi-chan."

"Is this Kumiko-san's daughter?" Emi looked down at me with a warm smile but a feeling of shyness kept me from meeting her eyes. Yuuki grumbled as I held him tighter but eyed the couple wearily. He held out his paw as she got closer, causing laughter to emit from the three adults.

"This is Fuu-chan and her cat, Yuuki-sama, say hello dear." Kana ushered me in front of her as she let go of my hand.

"What an honor to meet you, Fuu-chan, Yuuki-sama. I'm Emi and this is my son in law, Shiro. My grandson is around here somewhere..." Emi trailed off as Shiro gave me his own pleasant smile.

"It's nice to see so many new faces here," Shino added to the conversation, but he had no eagerness to participate further.

"Nice to meet you, as well, Emi-san." I murmured, finally letting Yuuki go. He landed gracefully on his feet and turned to face me. I knelt down to eye level and he nodded. "Thank you, Yuuki-sama."

His voice resonated in my mind, clear and sure. "Kana will fetch you when the time comes."That was as close to as a goodbye as I'd get with the demon, I realized with a small sigh.

Kana grabbed me for a final hug, fretting over the obi once more. "You'll have a good time today, Fuu-chan. I'll take my leave so your sensei can get on with the day."  
After a few more minutes, the adults and older siblings were ushered out and the rest of us sat in seats, waiting for the rest of our instructions.  
"Good morning class! My name is Iruka-sensei. We'll be having a great year honing our skills to become Konoha's best shinobi." His smile put the entire class at ease as we went around with introductions.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is pretty slow so far, but I'm going through a rough patch in my life. So far things are okay, but I keep getting distracted while I try to write the way I want to. The next chapter will have a 6 year time skip with a few flashbacks.  
> I wanted to explain Yuuki's way of speaking as well, since it may not be super obvious? I based it on Sesshomaru's speaking style from Inuyasha, since this is a demon who looks down on others. Yuuki refers to himself as a noble lord would do. But who knows if he's an actual "demon lord" or just a lot of hot air. I think I'll let the reader decide what interpretation they want.  
> Anyway, I wanted to get this out of my folders and start on the next part of the story, since this is mostly just two chapters of a prologue.  
> Thanks!  
> -Bunny


	3. Year 11: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got no good summary except finally putting some flesh and bones to Fuu!

I secured my pigtails close behind my ears and tied the forehead protector tightly against the desired area. Swishing the light blonde bangs out from under the blue fabric, I smiled happily as they framed my face neatly. 

Cerulean eyes looked back in glee as my I adjusted my outfit in the mirror. A tight long-sleeved top to dark capri pants that ended at my calves and dark shinobi issues sandals.

Grabbing the fur-lined fauld and furred forearm guards, I buckled them on and started hopping around to make sure that the light armor stayed neatly in place.

"Fuu-chan!" Kana's voice came from the small kitchen and I bounded towards her as my chest tightened from excitement.

"I'm so excited, grandmother! Yuuki-sama!" In my glee, my words were overly loud to the bakeneko and he sighed, sitting on the table Kana had prepared.

"I know your new sensei said no breakfast, but please at least take a lunch, Fuu-chan." Kana chided lightly as she handed me the neatly wrapped bento box. "Your weapons are at the front door."

"Thank you," I bowed slightly, fighting the urge to run full tilt through the house and out the door. Yuuki looked once at me and then at the older woman. "We'll be back by dinner!" Throwing my arms around her, I kissed her cheek and bounded away.

Yuuki padded softly behind me as my hands nabbed the wooden Bo Staff and tanto. Securing the shoulder strap for the staff and tying the tanto lay across the small of my back, I looked hesitantly for the demon's approval.

Not going to get it with words, I realized, he jumped into my arms.

"Alright, so Hatake-sensei said training grounds three...and no breakfast." The last part was an added grumble as my feet began traveling to the destination.

_ "My name is Kimura Fuu, my hobbies are researching...and I plan to be a medic-nin. This is Yuuki-sama!" I held up the black cat as the boy to my left laughed. _

_ "Why would you name him, Yuuki-sama?" Naruto giggled as he reached out a finger. Yuuki instantly placed a paw against the finger, sharp claws piercing the flesh with an almost unnerving quickness. "OW!" _

_ "I didn't name him..."I pouted slightly, realizing quickly they didn't know Yuuki was a demon. _

_ "He's a summon.." Sasuke shrugged, "Cat-nin." _

_ The silver-haired man tapped a single digit to his chin almost thoughtfully. "They're very independent."  _

_ "Oooohhh!" Naruto yelled. "Sorry, Yuuki...sama."  _

_ The cat retracted his claws and I released my hold on the bakeneko. "He likes to tag along if you don't mind...Hatake-sensei." _

_ He waved a hand, "Maa, it's no problem." _

"The sword your lord has given you does not help in battle." Yuuki reminded me as we reached the training grounds. Nerves settled into my stomach tenfold as I nodded, hardly listening.

"I remember...you said to keep it close." A long blink from the orange eyes showed he was content with that answer.

A groan behind me caused me to whirl around with a chipper smile. "Good morning, Naruto-san! Sasuke-san!" 

"Hn" was all the mess of dark hair replied while the other blonde moaned rubbing sleep away. Yuuki made his way to the three posts by the river, anchoring his newfound spot in the middle. I watched with interest as he stretched and closed his eyes. Yuuki was always on high alert but I had never seen him this relaxed. A nervous chill went through my spine as I realized he was going to judge me on my skills. The sick butterflies came back as we followed the cat's path.

We sat lazily as I untied the Bo staff, making sure the weapon was free of any blemishes. The boys next to me decided to check their weapons as they slowly returned to the waking world.

The wind rustled with the rising sun, leaves swarmed past us as I leaned back against the post, my eyes trained on the clouds in the sky.

Yuuki had placed a paw against my shoulder as he stretched out comfortably. "So..so.. Fuu-chan!" Naruto smiled with his whole face.

"Yes, Naruto-san?" His energetic nature already worked the sleep out of his system and it started to spread across the group.

"Yuuki-sama," The boy learned quickly to not anger said the cat, "you said the other day you didn't name him. Who did?"

I giggled when the bakeneko's ears twitched and the orange wearing graduate twitched. Sasuke turned his attention towards us slightly, trying not to show he was interested as well.

"I'm not sure," I admitted with a shrug. "Kana-baachan said that was his name when she took us in." The lie was easier passed than I thought.

"Took you in?" Naruto pressed gently.

"Oh! I'm not sure what happened to my parents, but my grandmother and Yuuki-sama have always been around, so that's enough for me." I wanted to be pained but I remembered that night vividly. My father tucking me in his arms and leaping out of danger while Yuuki guided him away from the carnage. I still had his scent of sweat and cologne memorized, so I felt I had no right to be as sad as those who had nothing to remember.

"Ohh..." Naruto trailed off and I patted his shoulder.

"It's okay, Naruto-san," His smile reflected mine as I continued, "We're starting a new adventure today, there's no reason to be sad." A distant memory that wasn't my own fluttered through my mind. I couldn't understand the language but the emotions were the same.

_ Expressive brown eyes met across a hazy bar and my heart began to race. I knew whoever this was but the memory blurred slowly. "Ya comin' with us? We're leavin'...if ya want." _

Yuuki turned and pulled me out of the scene and I blinked away the feeling of smoke in my eyes. It had been a couple of years since a past life had clutched me from reality like that. He knew it too and provided the distraction I needed to get out of the dark.

"I wonder when Kakashi-sensei is gonna show!" An annoyed Naruto began tearing grass by the handful with his muttering.

"You were away for ten minutes," Yuuki spoke in my head, rubbing his cheek against mine in comfort. My fingers met his chin as a silent thank you for not letting me dive deeper.

"I'm sure he's on his way," I reasoned but even the Uchiha next to me sighed.

"Some shinobi." His first sentence of the day came out through gritted teeth.

"He's better than you, dumbass," Naruto interjected which caused both boys to bristle.

Throwing my hands up defensively, "Hey...we're gonna be a team! We shouldn't fight at the drop of a hat every day..." My words went unheard as the boys began to bicker back and forth. Sighing at their squabble I decided to play it safe and get out of the middle of two charged pre-teens itching for a fight.

Snatching my staff before it could be harmed in their argument, I walked a little ways away and began stretching my sore legs. My knees had been bent for too long in a cramped position and now they protested any movement. Wanting to giggle at the scene before me, I kept my hand securely on my mouth. Yuuki's tail and ears twitched in warning but the boys were so engrossed in their verbal spar they didn't realize the danger beside them.

"Maa, you summon is going to kill them." A deep voice said softly behind me. Even he could feel the killing intent of the demon rolling off in waves.

"Hatake-sensei!" I pivoted on my heel as I smiled. "Good morning!"

"You're late!" The screams of Naruto and Sasuke made the bakeneko hiss and launch himself from the post. Gathering the angry demon in my arms, I bit my lip. Not much rattled the demon but now I knew why he vehemently opposed being with me in the academy. 

"Maaa, you see, I found a kitten helpless on the side of the road. I had to find the closest animal hospital to take her too." He waved his hands through the lie and snickered while we gapped at the obvious fib.

"Hatake-sensei..." My stern words were lost as Naruto yelled in excitement finally realizing the arrival of our sensei meant it was time to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter is finally out! I'm not sure if anyone else gets so ahead of themselves that they wanna jump straight to the middle of the story and getting through the beginning is just WORK instead of a fun project.  
> I like the idea of Fuu being a small soft girl but wearing leather fur-lined armor. Cause armored skirts are the bomb. That's the only reason I've got for her uniform.  
> Some stress in my personal life has eased and work stress is gone! So I believe I can start writing a little more without making this project feel like so much work.  
> For the memories from past lives I write, I want to put more into them and eventually compile the work into another chapter. There will be a reason why they're so important later but we'll figure it out!  
> Yuuki does NOT like loud noises but definitely has to not kill her new teammates so I'll find a good way to flesh that out, too.  
> Anyway anyway, I hope you enjoy this little bit.  
> Next chapter is going to be Part 2 of Year 11.  
> -Bunny


End file.
